This study will assess the hypothesis that persons in suicidal crisis possess altered serotonin metabolism as indicated by reduced CSF 5-HIAA. A parallel groups design will measure CSF 5-HIAA levels in subjects with recent suicide attempts and after amelioration of the suicidal crisis. CSF 5-HIAA levels will be compared to normal controls, self-mutilators, and trichotillomaniacs. Correlation with other biochemical indices and genetic components will be explored.